Brush Your Hair!
by with GARASU eyes
Summary: Shizuka, Mai and Isis wager that they could brush Yami Bakura's wild hair by the end of the day. What lengths will they go to win? Screamshipping, Conceitshipping, Exoticshipping
1. The 'We Had Nothing Else to Do' Bet

**Brush Your Hair! **By PK; co-written by With Garasu Eyes

Summary: Shizuka, Mai and Isis wager that they could brush Yami Bakura's wild hair by the end of the day. What lengths will they go to win? Screamshipping, Conceitshipping, Exoticshipping

-tachi: means group

The former Thief King was walking down the street when he had a feeling that someone was trailing him. He decided to test this out by quickening his steps. The footsteps behind him also sped up. Bakura stopped and the person behind him also stopped. He was right. Some fool was following him. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to find Jounouchi's sister smiling nervously at him. She had her hands clasped in front of her and a blush on her visage.

"Can I help you in anyway?" Bakura asked in a condescending tone. She shook her head sheepishly. With an annoyed 'tch' sound, he turned around and continued his way. His eyes widened when he heard Shizuka's footsteps again. "Why are you following me!" He snapped.

Shizuka winced at his tone but she wasn't going to falter. "Nothing much," she managed to answer casually. She was still scared of him though. Who wouldn't be especially since this guy could sent anybody that annoyed him to the Shadow Realm?

"Well, do nothing much elsewhere. I don't have time for insolent fools like you." Bakura turned away. This time he stomped away in annoyance. Shizuka didn't make a move to follow him. She figured that she would think of some other way to get closer to him. She reached into her messenger bag and took out a aquamarine hairbrush.

_I will have your hair brushed by the end of the day, Bakura-san! Just wait and see! _"But please don't send me to the Shadow Realm!" She added as an afterthought. When Bakura turned the corner, she started to follow him again.

When Mai saw him turn the corner, she thought 'perfect!' She hid behind a tree where she saw spying on the white-haired yami. What she didn't know was that Yugi and his friends was watching her from a park bench.

"I cannot believe she made that ridiculous bet with Shizuka and Isis." Anzu said. Both Yugi and Jounouchi were holding ice cream cones. The latter's ice cream was melting in his hand. Honda nodded in agreement to Anzu's comment. Ryou sweat dropped at the mentioned bet.

_If Bakura finds out about the bet, he's going to kill the three of them. What's more is that I can't believe is Miss Isis is on this bet. _Ryou thought. _I will admit that this will be rather interesting. I wonder who's going to win?_

As if Jounouchi could read his mind, he said, "You guys wanna bet on who's going to win?"

"I'm in." Everybody immediately said at once.

"Ten bucks on Mai." Anzu said.

"Twenty bucks on Shizuka." Honda said.

"Ten bucks on Mai and Yami says he wants to put in ten bucks for Isis." Yugi said.

"Jounouchi? Ryou?" Anzu asked them.

"Five bucks on Shizuka, of course," Jounouchi said.

"Only five dollars?" Honda asked disbelievingly. "What? Do you think that she'll lose?"

"No, that's all I have left right now. How about you, Ryou? You going to bet on my sister, too?"

"I think I will bet on Isis." Ryou said after thinking about it. His logic was that Isis could lure Bakura with her Millennium Tauk. The ones who chose Mai just thought the feisty blonde could jump on the unsuspecting Bakura and put him in a headlock. Jounouchi and Honda just chose Shizuka out of loyalty.

"Good for you, Ryou!" Said a voice above them. The five teenagers looked up.

"Kami-sama, is that you?" Jounouchi asked stupidly. On the contrary, it was Malik who was evidently climbing the tree that shaded their heads from the sun.

"Put me down for my sis, too! I'll bet ten bucksssss." He lost his grip on a branch and fell. Yugi-tachi weren't fast enough so Malik fell on top of them. Yugi had forced Yami out so the former Pharaoh was squished to the pavement. Anzu was on top of him, Jounouchi on her, Honda on top of him and Ryou was underneath Malik. All of them had swirly eyes so they missed what happened next.

Mai jumped out from behind the tree in front of Bakura. He nearly had a heart attack if it weren't for the fact that he's already dead.

"What the hell were you doing behind that tree?" He asked irritably. His question went unanswered as she just stood there with a smirk. He noticed that her hands were behind her back. "What are you hiding behind your back?" He was getting suspicious.

Shizuka arrived behind Bakura just in time to see Mai. "No!" She shouted which surprised Bakura.

"What the-?" He said but was cut off when she brought out a brush. She seemed not to have taken notice of the yami. Instead she was somewhat glaring at the older woman.

"He's mine!" Mai shouted unwisely.

"It's not fair! I saw him first!" Shizuka shot back. Bakura looked back and forth at the two women. Damn. He didn't know that he was that desirable.

Meanwhile, a woman and a little boy passed by the hill of teenagers.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" He asked.

"Teens these days are just so uncouth! Really! An orgy in the middle of the park where kids could see. It's really so shameful what this world is coming to! Don't pay any attention to them." The mom led the boy away with her hands over his eyes.

"Okay, mommy."

Back to the Bakura situation, Shizuka and Mai weren't about to let the other win. Their weapons of choice was their own hairbrush. Their victim was standing in the middle of them. Shizuka was closest to Bakura but Mai was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey, what's that!" Mai suddenly pointed to the opposite direction. Like so many people that fall for it, Shizuka looked to where she indicated giving Mai a perfect chance to escape with Bakura. He was unwillingly pulled by Mai.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we going?" He snapped, trying to snatch his hand back. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

"Somewhere private." This brought a smirk to Bakura's face. The smirk disappeared and the surprised expression returned. Someone was pulling on his free hand. Mai and Bakura stopped with a jolt. They both looked at what or should it be said who was deterring them. Isis was pulling on his right hand.

"Isis."

"Mai."

"What do you think you're doing?" Mai questioned dangerously.

"Precisely what you are doing." Isis answered simply.

"Let go of him or you'll pay."

"No."

"Hey, what's that!" Isis didn't budge. She wasn't idiotic enough to fall for that trick.

"Bakura's coming with me and that's final." The owner of the Millennium Tauk said calmly. She was holding an expensive hairbrush behind her back.

"Oh, no, he's not. He's coming with me, aren't you?" She directed the question to Bakura who was staring at her chest. "BAKURA!"

"Huh? Huh? What?" Bakura came out of his reverie. He was just thinking what he wanted to do to them.

Isis took this opportunity to get his attention. "Bakura, if you come with me, you get my Millennium Item." His eyes went to the Millennium Tauk which rested above her chest. He then cast a look down a little bit more… "My Millennium Tauk is not down there!" Isis noticed his straying eyes. Mai could see that she was about to lose but Mai Kujaku does not lose!

"Bakura, look!" When Bakura turned back to her, his jaw dropped. Isis and Shizuka (who had just caught up with them) gaped. Mai had pulled up her shirt and was showing off her double assets to Bakura.

Yugi-tachi (now including Malik) had woken up and spotted the two women, the preteen and the tomb robber.

"Yugi, look!" Jounouchi said, pointing to them. "That's Mai and her…" He started to drool. Anzu had to slap his head to bring him back to his senses.

"Pervert," she muttered. He wasn't the only pervert. Yami, Honda, Malik and Ryou (who was adorably trying to look away) all gaped at what they would call a 'glorious moment'.

"That's no fair. I don't have big boobs like you, Mai!" Shizuka stomped her foot like a child.

Mai rolled her eyes at how much Bakura was drooling. My goodness, he was soaking the front of his shirt. "Just how long are you going to stare?" She growled and pulled down her shirt.

"Noooo." He moaned. "They're gone." He drifted slowly towards her. Mai smirked in satisfaction until Isis intervened.

"Bakura! I have both breasts _and _a Millennium Item." She pulled down the front of her dress. Malik covered his face with his hands and shook his head repeatedly.

"No, no, no." He was moaning. Ryou patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there."

A/N: Will Bakura get his hair brushed? Who will win this wager? Will Isis regain her dignity after this? Could Shizuka possibly catch up? Who's going to win all the bet money? All these questions answered and more in the next chapter. That is, if there is going to be a second chapter.


	2. Run Away, Bakura! Why is Your Hair so

**Brush Your Hair! **By With Garasu Eyes and Shoujo's Revenge

A/N: All the reviews made me happy enough to continue on. This will be the second to last chapter as we decided not to dwell too long on this story.

Chapter 2: Run Away, Bakura! Why is Your Hair So Soft Anyway?

Landlord- It's a nickname that Bakura gives Ryou in the Japanese anime series and in the manga version.

This was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Just because he was so cool and good looking, there was no reason why the three of them couldn't be with him. He didn't dwell much on their looks in the past but now that they were clamoring to be with him, he couldn't help notice that the two women and the teen had their redeeming qualities. The one other thing that they had in common was that they were carrying hairbrushes, almost brandishing them in a threatening manner. He turned around, noticing Yugi and his usual group of friends. Okay, there was something definitely fishy going on.

"What's going on? What are they doing here?" Bakura snatched his arm back from Mai. The female trio had no idea what he was talking about until they turned in the direction of his glare. Yugi and his friends waved sheepishly at them. "What are you all planning?" He spat.

Simultaneously they hid the brushes behind their backs. Isis was able to maintain her cool expression but the nervous Shizuka wasn't so good at hiding her emotions. Mai tried to use her charms to butter him up to no avail. Nobody spoke for a few seconds as he looked to each one of them for an explanation.

Ryou sighed. He approached Bakura and the three contestants of the bet, rather embarrassed. "Well, it's like this, Bakura. Mai, Isis and Shizuka were rather bored so they came up with a plan...to see if they could brush your hair."

" Ryou!" He winced.

"He'll find out sooner or later," he said, looking at Mai. By now, the rest of Yugi's group came over to them.

"Malik, is this true?" Bakura looked to Malik for confirmation. The Egyptian teenage boy was too shaken up to answer, traumatized by what his usually dignified sister did for a stupid bet.

"Yes, it's true, Bakura," Yami confirmed, formulating an idea in his head. He took a step towards the females and his sworn enemy. "Your hair could need some brushing once in a while." He eyed Bakura's hair distastefully.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Pharaoh. I didn't realize you were _the _person to come to for hairstyling advice. I would _love _to have your fruity haircut, Oh, great Picasso of hairstyles." Bakura said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Yami kept his cool like the many times he did when facing down an enemy even when it came to people attacking his choice of hairstyles. This hairstyle came naturally for goodness sakes. Nobody could match the coolness of it.

"How the heck do you keep your hair like that?" Mai suddenly asked, grabbing one sharp strand of his Bakura's hair. Ryou laughed, realizing that Bakura was blushing. The blonde woman was a bit close for comfort, pulling at his hair as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. Shizuka, out of curiosity, joined in investigating the source of his hair trick.

"Bakura-san's hair is really soft. It's like running your hand through rabbit fur. Feel it, Yami-san." She placed the unsuspecting spirit's hand on Bakura's head. At first, he loudly protested, repulsed by the thought of actually laying a hand anywhere on Bakura's body. However, he found that Shizuka was right about his hair. Forgetting about his station, he ran his hand through one side of Bakura's head.

"Wow, you're right. It's surprising how soft it feels." He mused. His friends sweatdropped, watching him stroke Bakura as though he was actually a puppy. Yugi scolded his yami for being so forward in his mind. It wasn't until the horrified Bakura pushed him away in irritation that he snapped out of his reverie. How come his own hair wasn't as soft as that sadistic bastard's?

"Don't be disgusting, Pharaoh. Now your germs are crawling in my hair," Bakura growled, shaking his head. Mai and Shizuka backed off by the sudden action. Isis shook her head, trying to rouse her brother by slapping his face hard. Jounouchi snapped his fingers as though he had figured out the world's most complicated problem.

"Oh, that must be it! I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Mai, it's probably the shadow magic that keeps his hair all crazy." He cried, pointing to Bakura. ""All that shadow magic can't be kept in the Millennium Ring so it has to hide in his hair, too. It makes sense. As soon as he takes over Ryou's body, the hair automatically sticks out."

"Do you really think so, onni-chan?" Shizuka asked naively. She seemed to think that Jounouchi was always right. "Is that how it works?"

"If you think about it, it makes sense. Remember Malik's yami also has that crazy hair. He uses as much shadow magic as Bakura does. Another mystery solved." Jounouchi explained, flashing a peace sign for victory.

Their faces (except for Shizuka who considered the theory as a possible answer) bore a 'Jounouchi, you can't be serious about this' kind of expression. Bakura had a huge desire to send all these idiots to the Shadow Realm except for the fact that Yami would probably defeat him at something and retrieve all their souls back. That would've been a waste of his time. All he wanted was some peace and quiet to plan his next move to retrieve all the Millennium items or maybe even spend some alone time with Isis or Mai. Shizuka needed some filling out to do so she wasn't on his list of things to do. Okay, she was like on the way bottom of his list. That would surely give her enough time to grow. Yami, the natural born leader intervened on the moment though he was desperately trying to erase the image of Bakura stroking out of his mind. Yugi's giggling didn't help.

"Since we made a bet on who would be able to brush Bakura's hair first," Yami began, ignoring Bakura's, Shizuka's, Mai's and Isis' exclamations: "You did what?"

"It would probably be smart if we split up into three teams so we could help the bet come to an end. Honda, Jounouchi, you two will be on Shizuka's team." While he assigned the teams, Bakura muttered something along the lines of "This is stupid" and started his walk away from the group. Mai, Isis and Shizuka formed a human barricade to block his way. He glared at them to give them a message: Move or suffer the consequences. Shizuka almost crumbled under his evil glare while Mai and Isis remained unphased. The redhead followed the older women's lead and remained on the spot between the women and right in front of him.

"Better give it up, Bakura," Ryou said, biting back a smile. He backed off when Bakura growled audibly. Shizuka tried to resist the urge to pet Bakura's head just to feel his soft fur or rather hair. The added growl reminded her of a small white dog snapping at the heels of its owner's visitors. As his head was turned towards his landlord, her hand was inching towards one of the spiky strands but Mai grabbed her arm, shaking her head. Shizuka blushed. Isis turned away to hide her smile.

"So the teams are like this: Shizuka's team will be Jounouchi and Honda, Mai's team will have Anzu and Yugi and lastly, Isis' team will have me, Malik and Ryou. The rules are simple: all you have to do is come up with a strategy to brush Bakura's hair. For proof, you must have a picture to go along with it. The first one who succeeds is the winner." Yami finished explaining, a glint in his eye. He was the King of Games. There was no way he could ever lose this game.

"Is it just so you could touch Bakura's hair again?" Yugi deadpanned, crossing his arms. He had separated from Yami when the rules were being explained.

"Yugi!"

"What is the big deal about his hair anyway? Our hair is equally as soft." Yugi quickly swept a hand in Bakura's hair (Bakura's eyes widened) as he said this: "Ho my god! It's like running your hands in a cloud!"

Now his friends' curiosity were piqued, forming a circle around the now nervous Bakura. They (excluding Ryou) were staring intently at him, their hands curved inwards. Malik had woken up from his stupor just in time to join. Ryou wasn't interested in touching his yami's hair, standing off to the side. After all, they possessed the same type of hair though it didn't seem to occur to his friends.

"Is it really that soft? Does he use some type of special shampoo?" Malik asked eagerly. "I want to know the special shampoo he uses! Get him!" Although no one counted to three, they all jumped on the poor Bakura who was usually the one who wreaked havoc on people, not the other way around. Ryou winced, one eye closed and one eye open because this was just too good and strange to pass up. A strangled yell was all that was heard last over the mixture of everyone's clamorous cries of "Wow, Yugi's right! I never thought it would be this soft." or "Move your big ass, Honda. I want to touch his hair!" or "Oh, sorry, Mai, I didn't mean to touch you there!" Then an echoing slap followed after that exclamation except that it missed Jounouchi's face due to Anzu's accidental elbowing of the area dubbed "where the sun don't shine" and got Bakura on the left side of his face. The mark could still be seen on his left cheek when Bakura managed to escape by crawling through the forest of legs, his hair even messier than usual. Ryou watched all these things happening with a sweatdrop.

Should he go help him especially after all the things he had done to make his life like hell?

Isis was the second one to escape from the pile, gasping when Bakura attempted to run away. She cried for her only free teammate to grab him. Ryou was roused by her commanding voice, knees shaking. He was afraid of what Bakura was capable of but this was too good to pass up. Bakura looked at him as if daring him to even try. Ryou backed away meekly as Bakura smirked.

_Of course, my weak landlord could never cross me. _He thought triumphantly until he fell facedown on the concrete. Ryou had stuck his leg out, tripping him.

"Quickly, Isis-san!" Ryou yelled, sitting on Bakura's back flattening him to the ground. Isis ran over to them as quickly as she possibly could. She didn't count on a determined Shizuka who fell on her behind with a yelp, having been pushed out of the circle.

"No!" Shizuka gasped, watching Isis take out a brush. She seized the nearest object she could find, a branch and threw in Isis' path (in hopes of tripping her). Unfortunately, the girl was a failure at throwing things at their desired destination. The branch got caught in the limbs of the tree above Isis which in turn caused leaves and a frightened squirrel to fall on Isis. The manuever successfully stopped Isis in her tracks as she tried to get the squirrel off her head. Shizuka gaped at her good fortune then getting to her feet, she raced to Bakura's side. Ryou was trying to help the Egyptian woman coax the animal.

"Come on, Bakura-san," she said softly, grabbing Bakura under the armpit. "I'll bring you to a safer place." He was too dazed to answer.

"Oh, no you don't, Shizuka!" Mai roared, brandishing her hairbrush. Her usually well maintained hair was disheveled, her clothes were crooked and a swirly eyed Jounouchi clutched her leg for protection. She kicked the despondent boy off leaving him to cower on the floor. She, too, had managed to escape from the human pile. She stumbled on one leg.

It was now or never. Shizuka quickly took the hairbrush out of her backpocket. Its brustles almost dug into the unconscious Bakura's hair until a Duel Monsters card nicked her hand. She dropped the hairbrush. The card fell over to reveal the Black Magician. Yugi shrieked.

"What the hell, Yami!"

His taller half shrugged. "Kaiba did it to that Rarehunter when he tried to rescue you and Jounouchi. It looked so cool. _I'm_ supposed to be the cool one."

"You could've hurt Shizuka-chan. This is just a stupid bet. Don't take it so seriously."

"Don't worry! I'm okay, Yugi-san." With that, she grabbed the hairbrush and took off with Bakura, his feet dragging uselessly.

Mai recovered and gave chase after the young girl. By this point, the remaining people in the pile figured out the current situation and broke apart to take a breather. Yugi-tachi minus Mai and Shizuka regrouped to their designated teams. Honda and Jounouchi followed Shizuka and Mai to help the young girl. Anzu and Yugi chased after them to do the same for Mai. Isis, Ryou, Yami and Malik quietly agreed to take a shortcut. They fell behind on purpose.

Shizuka turned back to find them gaining up on her. She was unnerved by how much attention she was getting now. That usually never happened. She turned around just in time to find a thick pole blocking her way. She crashed facefirst into it, her grip on Bakura's arm loosening. "Owwie..." Jounouchi and Honda gasped, witnessing the scene. Meanwhile, Bakura groaned, putting a hand to his head.

"Where am I? Huh?" He sat up just as Mai's team and Shizuka's team convened around him. They were just ten feet away. He felt a hand on his shoulder then several hands in his hair.

"What did I tell you?" Yami's voice said.

"You're right, Yami," Isis agreed. Ryou only joined in so he wouldn't incite suspicion. If they reacted to soft hair from Bakura like this, imagine how they would act around the harmless half. "Who never knew such wild hair could be such a joy to touch?" Bakura withdrew away from their touch, disgusted. What was the matter with these people? He was not some damn bunny they could pet anytime.

"Idiots, you're all idiots." He muttered, combing a hand through his locks. He got to his feet to glare at Isis' team.

"Watch out!" Yami dived on Bakura to get him out of the way of Mai's brush. She missed his head by an inch. Mai cursed Yami, briefly turning around to fix her own hair.

"I never thought I saw the day I'd see the Pharaoh save Bakura from something even if it is a hairbrush." Malik commented. Like Mai, he quickly brought out a mirror and see if his own hair needed maintenance.

"Idiot! I only want to win the stupid bet. Like I really give a crap about Bakura," Yami said then looked thoughtfully at Bakura's head. The white-haired yami quickly ducked his oncoming hand.

"Hasn't your weaker half taught you to keep your hands to yourself?"

A/N: Will Yami ever stop feeling Bakura's hair? Will Ryou get the courage to defy Bakura again? Will Isis be attacked by a squirrel again? All these questions answered and more in the next chapter. Tune in next time to read which team succeeds brushing Bakura's hair. Review please!


End file.
